Ruined Ways
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: Monsters have always lurked just not in the forms that two female humans are use to. Please read and review. ON HOLD! Chapter 2 revision is up.
1. Before Time

_hi to all. This is my first fan fic that I had decide to write as I had this idea flowing through for sometime. It just wouldn't leave me alone. So feel free to read and review. Let me know where I managed to go wrong or something just didn't make sense. NO FLAMERS!!! Your criticisms are not welcome and are more then destructive to a young writer. Enough said, I'll get on to the story._

_I do not owned the Predator or Aliens franchises. Though it would make a good living. But I do own the characters and am not making money out of them._

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Prologue: Before Time.**

A gentle breeze was in the air. It offered a little bit of comfort that the shadows of the rocky outcrops were able to feel. This day was hotter then usual with a bit more humidity in the air that the group would have liked. The giant trees gently swayed in the hot moist air praying for the rains to come. There was distant rumbling in the air as the promises filled the atmosphere with the crackling of the electricity that could be felt.

The legends of the hunters were passed down through the generations. As these tales were told, the hunters would continue to descend from the heavens to remain in the shadows unseen and unnoticed by the habitants of the young world.

Only on the most hottest of days in the hottest of years, would one be able to notice a shimming of light. But to look again, only to see nothing but the forest. The trees grew tall and straight, with the canopy providing the shade during the daylight hours. The humans toiled the land and raised their cattle and sheep. But most of all, they were multiplying in numbers. And the hunters watched on. Skilfully taking only the bravest and strongest of men.

The woman were very rarely harmed by the hunters, they had a strict code of honour that they lived by. As the time would pass, the legends seem to cease to exist. As humans grew and branched out to other areas, the hunters watched, waiting for that perfect moment. Years started to grow into the decades. The hunters existence faded into the distant memories of the primitive humans.

The humans way of life changed as the years gathered and the race was maturing. The hunters watched ever so patiently for the day when the humans would mature to their full potential. The decades were long and hard but still they watched. Only ever taking the strongest males. The humans thought they were safe, or so it seemed. As they reached their technology age, the hunters paid closer attention to the humans, they were becoming worthy.

Buried deep in the legends, are the secrets that were long forgotten. But the hunters did not mind this so much. As modern day approached, the hunters became a mystery and shadows sitting on the fringes of the human conscience. Monsters that stood as tall as trees and just as well built like them. They come out of nowhere, only to disappear just as quickly again. Making no noises to their presence, they carried themselves with quiet dignity and intelligence. These hunters were known as The Yautja.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_read and review. Let know me what you think about it. it is rated M to be on the safe side of life._


	2. Beginnings

Okay, here is the new revision of this chapter. I think all the mistakes have been fixed on this one. The rest should be following shortly.

Special thanks to **The** **Stalker of FanFiction** for the welcoming review.

You know the drill. I do not own Aliens or Predator. But I own the characters. If by some impossible way, your names are them. I do not know you. Purely imagination, a lot of coffee and lack of asleep. So enough of my dribble, onto the next sequence.

**BEWARE**: There is Australian slang in this. There is some words that might appear as a spelling mistake, please take into consideration that we spell things differently here.

********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 1: BEGINNINGS**

**S**tephanie Willams stirred as the perspiration was accumulating with the mugginess of the environment. The days were prolonging as they were increasing in the heat. Dragging herself up into a sitting position, while maintaining a glare at the alarm clock that was playing havoc on her headache. She stretched over to hit the snooze button, as she was listening to what the announcer was speaking. Biting back a sigh and than gave the button a thump to quieten it. Tugging her shoulder length hair from the back of her neck to allow what little air was left in the bedroom to cool down her heated skin.

She swung her legs over and touch the cold floor, almost melting at the coolness of them. She quickly grab a towel and headed towards the shower, making it a very cold one. She quickly did what was necessary, darting back into her bedroom. Stephanie proceeded to dress in the most light weight of clothing she had, as it was very humid to wear anything else. She topped her ensemble with her sturdy work boots. She quickly made her morning coffee before locking her front door. She begun to debate about whether to take the stairs or the elevator, opting for the stairs option. Whistling jauntily, Stephanie was a ball of nervous energy. Fidgeting were one of her many flaws that she had. The habit consistently gave her trouble. She glanced down at her keys, which were peacefully laying on her middle finger. She watched as her wrist twitched and the keys begun spinning around in the air. _Must be that new job coming up_, she thought to herself. Quickly glancing up, she waved to the neighbour in the first apartment. The keys flying through the air and smacking into the wall of where he stood.

"Ah, sorry about that Mick." Stephanie smiled sheepishly.

"Should have known it was Trouble!" Mick exclaimed at her. Bending to pick up her keys that came close to knocking his front teeth out.

"Better make that with a capital T." Stephanie laughed, heading over to fetch her keys. She has been always known as Trouble. Stephanie swore it should have been her middle name.

"Hey, before I forget..." Mick stated, "We're still on for Friday night. I mean nothing too bad. Just a couple of drinks. With the boys..." he pattered out.

"God, I'm a drongo. I completely forgot." Mick waved it away, "I'll see what I can pull, but yeah, I don't see a problem with it." Stephanie glanced at her watch, biting her bottom to make quick calculations in her head. "Shit, need to haul arse here. The boss will have my guts for garters, if I'm late again."

"Ah, alright. Just get back to me, yeah?" Mick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, she'll be right, mate." Stephanie grabbed her keys from Mick and with a final wave farewell, jogged through the open doorway to the street, whistling as she moved along the car park.. She was not looking for trouble. But it somehow has always managed to find her. Nor did she realise that it could come in six plus foot packages.

Staring ahead, Stephanie could see the heat emanating off the tarmac. Wiping her brow, she continue searching for her car. As she located her vehicle, Stephanie caught a reflection out of the corner of her eye. Glancing in the general direction, she saw nothing but distorted air from the pavement. Giving her mane a shake, believing that her mind was playing tricks on her. Shadows dancing on her sub-conscience. Stephanie paced forward, tilting her head and scold her coffee. _yes!_ she muttered, smoothly unlocking and discarding the cup to the floor. Sliding into the driver seat, glancing back to the area, she shook her head again. Slipping the car into gear, she proceed to her most unfavourable thing of the morning. The Boss.

Propelling the car forward into the heavy morning traffic, Stephanie made her into the towering glass and steel buildings that passed as a city. By a sheer stroke of luck, she found a parking space in front of the historical three story building that passed for offices. Glancing around as she turned the engine off. Moving from the curb into the building, taking two steps at the time. Upon landing, Stephanie headed down the hallway to the boss' door. Stopping long enough to give it a slight tap before entering. Stephanie eased her lithe six foot frame into the chair, stretching her legs out in front of her. she started to drum her fingers across the chair as she cleared her throat to get her boss' attention. The boss held up his hand to stay the hammering fingers. Stephanie felt the vibration of her mobile chirping away. She lend to the left, going to her pocket for it.

"Yeah, hello. Hey, Marcus. Busy at present, give ya a ring back in a few." She answered into it. "Righto, catch ya then." She flipped it shut.

"I'm not running a dating service, Miss Willams." The boss glared from beneath his busy eyebrows.

"Lighten up, Devon. It's just family. Hello!" She rolled her eyes at him. Devon was a real bear even if he is a family friend. "Hey, by the way. Barbarque, Saturday night at mum's and dad's place." wiggling her eyebrows at him. "What do ya say?"

"Trouble, that's all I get is trouble." He glanced up towards the ceiling, asking for the strength that he needed. Shrugging his massive shoulders. "Yeah, why the hell not!"

"I'll tell dad tonight. Mum will be please." Stephanie sighed on that fact. Both her parents were really nice. Mary, her mum, was just an oddball to begin with. John on the other hand was very secretive at times. Stephanie did not know if that was a good thing. Her dad and Devon had been friends for years. Working in top secret locations, not knowing if they would come home or not, which in hindsight, might have drove her poor mum to the edge.

"Righto then. Your next case is a missing person. Last seen in Cow Bay. Looks like she was doing a walkabout in the Daintree." Devon slapped the folder down in front of Stephanie. Her hand reached forward to flick through it.

"What do the coppers think?" Stephanie raised her eyebrows at this one. Very little information had been gathered on this case. But it appeared as if she was going on holidays. _The Tropics! Go figure._ She silently waited for Devon to continue on with the facts. Stephanie stared at the photo of about a 25 year old woman.

"Not much. Don't get me wrong here. It'll be hard yakka through that bush." Steepling his fingers together, a frown marring his brow. "You will be taking a couple of people a long for the ride. Purely as back-up, of course." Devon continued on, "Read the file, and start packing." He turned away to look at the blue sky that laid outside his window. Stephanie stood up clearly being dismissed by him. She turned back around, looking back at him for a moment. Opening and shutting her mouth, her throat working. She spun around on her heel, exiting the room with the silence that had been breed into her from a young age.

********************************************************************************************************************

A good website for Aussie slang can be found at koalanet.

I have a few ideas on where this could go. So just bare with me while i work out my characters and how they fit in properly.

Please read and review.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	3. Huh, What!

Well here is the next installment for this little drama. I was wondering if I could direct injected with coffee. This little baby is came along easily. I will be taking my creative licenses here. adding my little spins to this clan. But I will endeavour to keep to the basics.

You know the drill. I do not own Aliens or Predator. But I do own this baby.

Please read and review! I love feedback.

**BEWARE:** There is Australian slang. Please keep in mind, that we spell things differently down here

******************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER TWO: HUH, WHAT!**

Hastily tracking back to her office in the corner. Stephanie threw the file upon the middle of her desk for scrutinised at a later date. Missing persons were not really her fortitude. That field belonged to another co-worker. Devon must had thought she was able to be useful on this case if he came directly to the source. She was the tracker after all. _It still amazes me that people go bush!_ She thought as she inserted the relevant data into the computer about the case. Her eyes flickered over to the general area of the photo. Such a young face. Stephanie continued tapping away at the keyboard. This part of the job she hated. Being stuck behind a desk on a bright, hot steaming day. O_n second thoughts, I'll stay right where I am._ Flickering her eyes over the mountain of paperwork that needed to be done. Assignments that she had completed weeks ago, Devon still needed the reports on them.

Negotiating her desk for the top folder on the stack, she flicked it open to scan the earlier notations that she made. Clearly giving up, the file rushed down to meet the floor. With a groan, Stephanie's head banged down onto the desk. She really did not want to be trapped in the office. Lifting her head from the desk, she rubbed the slightly sore spot from the connection with the hardwood. Making a decision, she picked up the phone. She would take the case after all. Booking her ticket and car, she was not relishing the hours of driving ahead of her. She gently placed the phone back into its cradle. Stephanie stretch to relieve the tension she knew was inevitable with a case like this. She sensed someone hovering in her doorway. The world fell around her when she heard his voice.

"Hey, gorgeous." called a voice from the open doorway.

"Look, the mongrel gutted animal is back!" Stephanie spoke venomous, her green eyes snapping at him for daring to enter her office.

"Hey, watch that tongue. You might not have it for long." The guy spoke with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong, Wayne?" She smirked, digging the knife further in. "Ya manhood fall off on vacation? Or did ya loose the boys through customs!" tapping her chin, in deep thought. "No, wait a sec. Ya never had any to begin with." Slapping herself in the forehead. Wayne strive forward, Stephanie got up not to be intimidated by this mongrel. She meet him halfway across the room. Staring each other down, the tension build between them. Neither wanting to back down. Wayne felt a hand on his shoulder. Devon stood there, scowling at Wayne's behaviour. "Red-headed bitch!" Wayne muttered Shaking his head, he pointed a finger at Stephanie. In retaliation, Stephanie flipped the bird at him.

"Now, Now. back to ya corners since you aren't going to play nicely!" Devon abolished the two grown adults. Wayne turned on his heels, stomping away from the room. Devon continued to measured Stephanie's mood. "Why do you do that?"

"Cause he deserves it. The blunger." She retorted defiantly. H_opes he comes a gutser!_ She added as an after thought. She went back to her desk in the vain attempt to do the reports. She had to get the mountain down before she left for her tropical trip. She would have to make a phone call to Mick and postpone the social session on Friday. She gathered up the folders and started to type the reports up. She would e-mail them to Devon. Looking up, she noticed that is was after five in the afternoon. Feeling hungry and tired, she drove home to relax for the night.

_**Somewhere in the galaxy:**_

Situated on the bridge of the hunting ship. Leader Tin'esse was busy inputting data into his gauntlet. Reading it, his mandibles flaring, he hissed at it. He keep tapping away receiving nothing any different. Not liking the information, he growled, flipping it shut with a snap from his black nails. Raising to his full height of seven foot five, Tin'esse paced before heading out of the bridge. Strolling through the hallways to the training room. He passed the medics, kitchen, dinning and the social rooms. Feeling quite proud of himself for commanding such a fine vessel. Headed into the training room, he assessed the young bloods as they honed their skills in sparring pairs.

Two in particular grab his attention. They were using combisticks in their sparring match. Tin'esse watched as the two identically move as one. Both crouched, getting ready to charge each other. They were clicking in their excitement to see how the spar would end. Esh'row attacked first, having the speed but Mig'pemy had the agility, managing to side-step in time. Hitting Esh'row in the back. Trilling, Mig'pemy lunged and pinned Esh'row to the ground. Tin'esse turned to the young blood that stood next to him with his head bow in respect.

"They have been found." Tre'so clicked to the leader.

"Good. How long to we get to the ooman planet?" Tin'esse clicking his pleasure. Bowing his head back .

"About a week, Leader Tin'esse." Tre'so thumped his chest and walked over to the twin brothers who stop sparring for this news. They hear Tin'esse trill at this sudden good news before walking to his sleeping quarters. Mig'pemy's bottom mandibles were agape. Esh'row got up off the floor and walked over to Tre'so, clattering as he went. The combisticks slide away with a press of the button, Esh'row smacked his brother's head as Mig'pemy stood next to him.

"What's that for?" Mig'pemy hissed at his older brother of five minutes.

"For winning." Esh'row clattered back at him.

Moving off as a group, the males went to the social room. They had a week to prepare for rescuing and possibly a bit of hunting on the side. They would not be Yautja otherwise.

******************************************************************************************************

Sorry if you find it too short. She was a mongrel to upload.

Great site for the Australian slang - check out koalanet.

Some pronunications:

Tin'esse - to sneeze

Mig'pemy - migemy

Esh'row - ish row

Tre'so - tri so

Some Australian slang: (can vary from state to territory).

Come a gutser - make a mistake, Be taken down a peg.

Mongrel - mixed breed or an insult.

The Boys - Balls

So have a good one!!!


	4. Are We There Yet?

Hi to everyone!

If you ever had children, traveling with them is a tiresome job. Especially when they start "Are we there yet?" Mine have hit this age now. So I know how frustrated my mum got when we asked that question. thankfully mine can't tell distant yet. This is dedicated to all the parents that have had this done to them. My sympathies to every single one of you. I will be working on my fighting scenes a bit more. So you are stuck with this one.

I do not own the Aliens or Predator. I do own this. Some of the names were long buried in my memory.

Please read and review!!! please I beg ya!!!

**BEWARE:** things are spelt differently down here.

******************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER THREE: ARE WE THERE YET?**

Stephanie groggily looked around the airport lounge that she had fallen asleep in. Feeling the goosebumps from the air conditioning, she rubbed her arms. Should have remembered that damn jumper! She thought as she spied several of her team mates heading her way. Grimacing as she noticed Wayne on the other side talking to Deanna, who had a foot tapping impatiently. Looking forward and up to the flight boards, she saw Damon threading his way through the congestion of human bodies. Reaching her side, he gave a nod of hello. Hearing their flight being called over the speaker, they gathered their things and proceeded over to the door.

Stephanie made her way down the aisle to her assigned seat. Taking the aisle seat. Wayne sat down beside her. Not liking this, she rearranged the situation until she was positioned next to Deanna. Flipping the folder open, making extra notes to the file. She closed it and stuck it in the pocket in front of her. Placing her belt around her, ready for take-off down the runway. As she felt the vibrations of the plane pick and it moved, her hands death grip the armrests. Not allowing herself to let go until she felt the plane level itself out. Cracking her eyes open at the ding of the seatbelt sign going off. She cracked the belt open. Leaning forward, she snagged the file. Looking at the photo again, she never noticed the stripes that covered the neck. Glancing around the cabin, shrugging her shoulders as she noticed Deanna looking at her strangely.

"So what is this about?" Deanna queried, trying to peer around Stephanie to the folder.

"I dunno yet." Stephanie replied, shaking her head at what little notes that she had. "Not much to go by!"

"Should be interesting then!" Deanna leaned her head back and close her eyes.

"How did ya come by that?" Stephanie's eyebrows lifted up at this, very interested in this little fact, "Do you care to enlighten us with your wisdom?"

"Well..." Deanna thought for a minute. "there is very little information to go by. Which I find the most important fact. Secondly, I don't know who hired us to begin with. Which is another interesting fact. Do I need to go on!" she cracked an eye open to see Stephanie shaking her head no. "there I rest my case. like I said, should be interesting." Settling herself back into a more comfortable position. Stephanie rolled here eyes. making a few notations on the file, she closed it and put it away. Reclining her seat to get a better rest. Stephanie closed her eyes.

Damon watched Stephanie with concern. With Wayne on the tracker's team, it was certainly going to be exciting. Stretching his long legs out, he made himself more comfortable. Damon had tuned Wayne out minutes ago. H_ave tickets!_ he thought crossly at Wayne. He was such a self-involved bloke. Damon grunted here and there to at least to give the impression that he was listening. He was struck with this person for an hour before he would get relief for his poor ears. Pulling his sunnies from the top of his head, he placed them on his nose and closed his eyes. He hoped he did not snore as that would definitely give away. He gently drifted into sleep.

Wayne started to grow impatient with Damon. He was in hyper mode, wanting to talk but having no-one to talk to. Damon was lightly snoring when Wayne reached over to shake him awake. Just moving out of the way, Wayne missed the fist aimed at his nose. But he was caught by the upper cut to the jaw. Sitting abruptly Damon leaned forward, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

''What?" Damon asked indignantly, not knowing that he just clipped Wayne in the chin.

"You...just...hit...me!" Wayne grasped through clenched teeth, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Now why would I go and do that for?" Damon smirked at Wayne. Holding his laughter in, barely. Stephanie turned to look at the row behind her. Chuckling at Wayne's stunned face and Damon's not so innocent one. It was going to be a long flight. And they were still nowhere near their destination. Deanna rolled her eyes at the boys antics after receiving an elbow to the ribs. Wayne folded his arms and glared at the lot of them.

Damon stretch out and made a move for the aisle at the same time. Wayne stuck his foot out to trip Damon. Damon stumbled before sending Wayne a murderous glare before heading towards the toilets.

"Are we there yet?" Damon whispered with a smirk on his face, letting a chuckle out as he reached where Stephanie sat.

"Still have a couple of hours left. And we still have some driving to do after this!" Stephanie reminded him of that fact. Shuddering at the fact that she was still stuck in this situation for several more hours. Stephanie whimpered, getting a look from Deanna. It was going to be a long trip.

_**Somewhere near Earth:**_

Tre'so strides towards the bridge, he had some more news for the leader. He entered to find Tin'esse tapping into his gauntlet. Just another day or two, and they would be at the ooman planet.

"leader Tin'esse, we are almost there." Tre'so stated with his head bowed.

"Good, good. is that all!" Tin'esse bowed his head and lifted his brow up in question.

"No. The signal is still strong." Tre'so thumped his chest and walked out of the bridge. Tre'so clinked his mandibles in deep thought. walking into the dinning, he spotted Mig'pemy and Esh'row having something to eat. Clattering at them, he sat down to join them. both look up at surprise and hissed. Tre'so growled at them. Esh'row shrugged his giant shoulders and continue eating. Mig'pemy brows rose in query.

"What is up now, Tre'so?" Mig'pemy asked

"Another day, or so. We can hunt." Tre'so said quietly. Nodding their heads in understanding as they continued with eating the meal. Finishing up, they decided to move off towards the social rooms. Hel'ium shoved Mig'pemy by the shoulder, barking at him all in the same action. Mig'pemy looked over to Esh'row and Tre'so who shrugged their shoulders. Twitching his top left mandible to form a smirk.

"You sure, Unblooded?" Mig'pemy warned at him, hissing the fact out.

"I am." Hel'ium roared back. Mig'pemy rolled his eyes. All hunters moved back to give them room.

"Hulij-bpe Pauk-de" Esh'row muttered under his breathe about Hel'ium. Not even he would challenge Mig'pemy, his own brother. That was a sucidal mission. Turning his eyes to them circling each other. Hel'ium struck out first. Catching a hit on the lower right mandible, Mig'pemy flared his mandibles and hissed at Hel'ium. Roaring into Hel'ium face, Mig'pemy swiped with his right hand. His left hand grabbed the thermal netting. Hel'ium hissed in surprise with this move, throwing Hel'ium into the wall. Mig'pemy charged at him, releasing his wristblades, slicing at Hel'ium. he just stopped them at his throat.

"By rules of engagement, I have to take your head. But I will not. Let it be a lesson in humility for you." Mig'pemy spoke to Hel'ium, who's head was down with his eyes. The tension of not being able to hunt for so long, had tempers flaring. Hel'ium looked up to Mig'pemy as the wristblades were sheathed again in where they belonged.

Mig'pemy walk back towards when another murmured;

''Are we there yet!''

******************************************************************************************************

Some Prounication:

Hulij-bpe pauk-de: crazy fucker.

Sorry about the mistakes.

So have a good one!!! ;D


	5. It's Never Ending

Here is the next installment for this little drama. I know it is slow and painful to read. So hopefully in the next couple of chapters things will start to rev up a bit. If there is anything i missed, let me know.

I do not own Aliens or Predators. But I do own this.

**BEWARE:** Some slang.

******************************************************************************************************

Mig'pemy: that fight scene sucked!

falcon: well, had to show you have a merciful side

Esh'row: Ha ! H'chak...more like...

mig'pemy: ROARS

falcon: I'm outta here (Slaps Esh'row in the head and takes off)

Esh'row: hey, wait for me

falcon: Girl

Mig'pemy: (lifts top left mandible up in smirk) now, that is how to clean house! (trills).

******************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER FOUR: IT'S NEVER ENDING**

Stephanie waited for the carousel to return her bags back to her. Her foot tapped impatiently. A whistling could be heard. Damon grinned at the sound. Clicked his fingers, just as bored. A grinding noise claimed everyone attention as it started up. People watch in fascination as bags were circling around, their prospected owners claiming them. Bodies ducked and waived as arms came forward and snagging the baggage, before disappearing out of sight. Deanna felt a pinch on the backside, elbowing the offending culprit. Then suddenly, nothing.

Moving away, the team exited the building into blistering heat. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she scanned the exterior for the rental place. Opening the doors, getting a blast of cold air conditioning in her face. Stephanie extracted the keys and went in search of the borrowed vehicle. She spotted a dual-cab Hilux. Picking up her pace, she threw bags into the tray. Turning around, she noticed the stunned looks on the other's faces.

"What?" Stephanie asked as she unlocked the ute.

"Help me. Trouble is behind the wheel!" Damon exclaimed, falling to his knees. Bending forward to kiss the pavement.

"Whatever, Damon!" Deanna smacked him up side the head. "Shot gun the front seat." She bolted for the passenger door. " And anyway, ya meant to do that after ya get there." Laughing at the comic face of Damon.

"I knew I forgot something!" clicking his fingers, he moved forward to the vehicle. smoothly jump into the rear seat. Stretching his legs out, his knees hit the driver seat in front of him. "Huston, we have a problem!" Looking over to Wayne, seeing he had more legroom. "Sit here, yeah?" Damon demanded.

"What, no way." Wayne slunk back into his seat, gripping the door handle.

"We can do this the easy way or..." Damon cracked his knuckles, "the hard way. Your decision?" Lifting his eyebrows at him. Wayne decide it was easier not to pick a fight over seating arrangements. He moved.

"When you fellas have finished playing musical seats, I would like to get going sometime this year." Stephanie mock growl came from the front.

Stephanie let the clutch out and accelerated away. Pointing the ute into a northerly direction. She made their way to Cow Bay. Her instincts telling her, that they were heading in the wrong direction. She continued north for about a hour. Wayne and Damon were sniping and snarling at each other. Stephanie had enough when all the occupants of the car were thrown forward. Turning around, glaring at the two males in the backseat.

"Out now!" She hissed through tightly clenched lips. Harsh breathing could be heard in the interior. Her eyes snapping angrily at them. Shutting the car off, Stephanie exited the vehicle. Storming around to the tray, hands on hips, faced the two males. "Make a decision, now?"

"Huh?" Damon scratched his head in confusion.

"What?" Wayne stared at her dumbly.

"Either pull ya bags and walk..." Stephanie stepped closer, raising her hand, smacking each of them across the arm, "Or SHUT THE HELL UP!" She roared at them. "I'm getting sick and tired of ya bloody snapping at each other."

"You didn't need to hit the brakes so hard." Wayne sniffed. Stephanie swung her piercing gaze to him.

"Don't get me started on you, Wayne. I don't think you would like the outcome." She marched back to the front, turning around, "You have five seconds and counting!" With that statement, proceeded back into the car. Not two seconds later the back doors where open and the males got in. Shifting a slight smile to Deanna, started the car and drove onwards.

Stephanie parked the ute in the entrance driveway of the motel. Turning the ignition off, she left the team waiting while she got the keys for their rooms. Striding to the doorway, Stephanie glanced around. She felt like someone was watching her. Shaking her head, opened the door and went in. A few short minutes later she came with the keys held snugly in her hand. Damon stepped out of the back, grabbing his bag. Stephanie threw him a set and proceeded to park the car in front of the room.

"Righto, Deanna with me. You fellas, bunk together." Stephanie ordered, looking forward to a shower and bed. Each dragged themselves to their rooms. Stopping only to say goodnight.

_**Earth's Atmosphere:**_

Tin'esse glanced at the viewing screen as the blue and green planet came more into focus. Clicking in his throat at the thought of finding his mate again. He sensed Tre'so presence beside him. Tin'esse closed his gauntletagain. Turning to the younger hunter.

"Yes?" Tin'esse barked

"Nothing. Just watching this back water planet." Tre'so bowed his head with his eyes downcast.

He thumped his chest and lefted the bridge. Making his way along the corridor to Mig'pemy room. Hearing the door slide open, Mig'pemy growled at the intruder. This was his private quarter's. Hearing a beep from his gauntlet, Tre'so answered it.

"Yes...be right there." He flicked his gauntlet shut. Turning to Mig'pemy, "Your presence is requested on the bridge and so is Esh'row." Tre'so brow lifted at this. Mig'pemy hissed at this.

Tre'so left and went in search of Esh'row to bestow the same news. He found him in the training room. Shaking his head at this, made a come here motion to Esh'row. Clattering at Tre'so, Esh'row rapidly descended upon him.

"Your presences is requested on the bridge." Tre'so stated before turning around and leaded the way back to the bridge. They enter to watch the blue and green planet with fascination. Tin'esse growled to get their attention.

"Your mission is to reconnaissance the area and report back to me."

"We allowed to hunt, Leader?" Mig'pemy asked

"No. Later. Get ready to go down!" with that final bark at them, Tin'esse left the bridge.

******************************************************************************************************

Please Review!

have a good one :D


	6. It Ain't What It Seems

Hi to Everyone! Here is another installment to this little drama. More like a filler. I like to thank everyone that has keep up to date on this thus far. It is being a little demon at present. So sit back and enjoy!

i do not own Aliens or Predator.

**BEWARE:** There is some spelling differences, just remember we spell things differently here.

Please Read and Review!

******************************************************************************************************

_**CHAPTER FIVE: IT AIN'T WHAT IT SEEMS**_

_**Earth's Atmosphere:**_

Esh'row and Mig'pemy eyed the pods with dubious expression on their faces. Surely something that minute would fit them. Trilling at the situation that had befallen them, Tre'so thumped his chest for the send off. Esh'row shook his head before treading forward towards his pod. The thing keep getting smaller, the closer he got to it. Mig'pemy clicked his mandibles in thought. He did not like the pod. It was so cramped, just enough room for his shoulders and nothing much else. Stepping into the pods, the doors slide close after them. Feeling a slight vibration, they knew that they were just expelled from the ship and heading towards the ground at a fast pace. Mig'pemy prayed that he would reach the ground in one piece, too many hunters had been lost even before the hunt had begun. Feeling a slight pull on his body, he acknowledged that the shutes were working. Slowing their progress to the ground jolting as they hit. Growling in the back of his throat, Mig'pemy waited for the doors to slide outwards before he could move. Hurrying through the door, he knocked his head, causing him to stumble forward. Esh'row trilled at seeing this. Mig'pemy growled in return.

Doing weapons check, Esh'row flipped open his gauntlet. Reading the terrain, he move towards the closest town. Mig'pemy hissed at Esh'row, flicking his camouflage on. Esh'row followed suit, clearly displeased with himself. Mig'pemy took the nearest tree to him. Leaping up when a snap brought him back down. Looking at the tree limb in his hands, he cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. Esh'row turned back around to clatter at the picture of his dumbfounded brother. Pointing to the higher, thicker branches, they jump up. Using the trees to gain the distance that they needed to covered. The signal was last in this area. Now it was gone. Switching the video and sound recordings on, they move onwards.

Stephanie stood near the tray, making notes of the supplies that they needed. Holding her mobile phone to her ear, as she listen to the boss drone on.

She noticed a bundle on Damon's back as he drew closer, hiding a sulking Wayne.

"Damon, you got everything?" Stephanie asked him as he put the supplies into the ute. "You realise, that we are going camping?"

"Nah, thought it was for the Christmas party!" Smacking himself in the forehead, "You would be very fetching in a tent. All that canvas. Gives a man ideas." Looking off into space while scratching his chest. Wayne glanced at Damonin disgust.

"You are sick!" Stephanie laughed at him, shaking her head. The hunters cocked their heads at this exchange. Esh'row scanned the two taller humans. Nothing that would make them unworthy, except for the female. "Could try for a holiday out of this. What ya think, Dea?" Stephanie looked up at the blonde woman moving around to the bonnet. Stephanie brushing the file open for the notations that she made earlier on in the day.

"Could always try." Deanna looked over Stephanie's shoulder into the folder. Looking at the photo, she grasped. "I don't think that is right!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean, now?" Stephanie eyebrows hitting her hairline. Handing the file over for Deanna's scrutinisation of it. Wayne coming up behind her to look himself. Not finding anything unusual in it, turned back around.

"It's nothing," Wayne muttered under his breathe. "Nothing what so ever!"

"Tosser." Stephanie whispered before turning her attention back to the photo that had held Deanna's attention for so long. Wayne sent a glare over to Stephanie, before returning to his sulking. Damon leaned up against the car, waiting for an explanation on Deanna's behaviour.

"Look around her neck!" Deanna pointing to the photo. Motioning them to take a look. "Freaky, if ya ask me!"

"I don't know anyone with something like that. She looks completely normal." Stephanie continue to gaze at the photo. Astounded that she had not pick it up before. There was something surreal about the beauty in the photo. Like she was something else. She brushed her fingertips across the face smiling back at her.

"I wonder what is it with the stripes?" Damon added in.

"I just don't know. This case keeps getting weird by the minute." Deanna shrugged her shoulders, waving her hand around indicating their situation. "I mean, whoever this Katherine Lamb is. She is in hiding and don't want to be found."

Mig'pemy hissed in surprise that she mention that name. Esh'row scanned the group again. finding nothing of interest, he keep searching the area for Tin'esse mate. He proceed forward, leaping into another tree branch. A slight cracking sound caught Stephanie attention. Searching around with the feeling of someone watching her. She glanced at the tree that Esh'row sat on, holding his position. A growl coming from his left ear. Mig'pemy stood next to him.

A strange feeling of being watch overcame her. Lifting her head, Stephanie searched around. Damon attuned to her, stood up straightly in battle mode. Glancing around but seeing nothing but simmering heat waves off the pavements. Esh'row did another scan of the group of humans standing around their transport. The heat patterns picked up. He elbow Mig'pemy in the ribs, earning himself a growl. Pointing to the group, they watched as the two tallest looked about themselves. At one point, the female stared straight at them. As if, she could sense them. Watching her shake her head, but she was still on high alert. Her movements were precise. The male followed her lead. They would make good trophies after all. Nothing was stopping them, just the rescue mission. Everyone knew that Tin'esse mate ran out on him, just not the reason of it. Recording the interactions of the oomans, they decided to follow them as their heat patterns were stored in the memory.

"Righto. Let's get moving. We are heading into deeper bush." Stephanie stated, swinging around to the driver seat. Everyone following to their seats. Jumping into the ute, she applied the accelerator pedal and left for the deeper interior of the rainforest. Esh'row and Mig'pemy reported their findings to the leader before heading off to the unsuspecting humans. they trilled for the upcoming hunt that would be begin.

******************************************************************************************************

Please review.

Have a good one ;D


	7. Something Is Out There!

Hello to everyone again. Hope you have been enjoying this story!!! Some feedback would be nice. Well, anyway. Here is the next installment for this little piece. Sometimes we get ideas in the strangest places, hence why a new chapter. I did not think it would be this far. Couple of chapters tops, but no. Their story has been told. So enjoy and please leave feedback. That's what us authors thrive off.

I do not own Aliens or Predator. But I do own this.

**BEWARE:** Some Australian slang. Same goes with the spelling.

Please read and review!!!

******************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER SIX: SOMETHING IS OUT THERE**

The sun hung low in the western sky. Stephanie pulled the ute up into the parking lot, shutting the engine down. Staring straight ahead into the forest that covered the windscreen. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, nodding her head as she made a decision. Checking into the rear view mirror to find Damon stretching out. Wayne was looking at the ground. No one had spoken the entire time that the kilometres were eaten up. Switching the stereo off, she opened the car door. Stretching her aching muscles as she went. Wiping the perspiration from her brow. She made her over to the tray, grabbing the supplies and dumping onto the ground.

"well, this should be fun!" Deanna commented as she watch Stephanie work.

"Don't know yet." Stephanie hung her arms on the side, folding them before resting her chin on them. "I mean...ah hell...dunno know what I mean!" Damon rolled his eyes as he exited the rear door. Wayne was slowly making his way out of the vehicle. not liking where they were. _Damn bitch, stupid fucking whore!_ He screamed at her. not wanting to get knocked out by her self appointed bodyguard. He rubbing his jaw, _that hurt!_ he seethed at Damon. Just waiting for the right for payback. He glanced maliciously at the group. torturing them in his own way.

"When's dinner?" Damon intercepted the silence of the group, each with their own thoughts.

"Do you always think with ya guts?" Deanna tapped a fingernail against her bottom lip. "No, don't answer that. Male." Snickering at Damon's comment.

"Gotta eat to keep this good looking body!" He wiggled his eyebrows at them. Actually tap dancing them more like.

"yeah, right. All the woman go for the tall and lanky types." Stephanie rolling her eyes.

"I'll have ya know, 100 percent pure muscle here. Unlike you." Damon paused for breathe, slightly shifting his weight backwards and to the right. grinning mischievously, he added. "You're looking a bit pudgy around the middle. Put on a couple of kilos over the winter." laughing, he darted away from the ute.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill him." Stephanie dived forward over the tray to reach him. he was already gone. swinging her head around, she moved towards his direction.

"I think ya done it now, Damon. Nice knowing ya!" Deanna sung out to him as she watched Stephanie crash tackle him to the bitumen road. hearing his of as he connected with the road. "I hate to be his body any time soon." laughing at the predicament that he got himself into. Mig'pemy cocked his head at this strange ooman behaviour. _Must be some sort of mating rituals that these oomans have! _his mandibles in thought. _Strange creatures._ Turning his attention back to their transport. Deanna was crinching at the punishing grip that Stephanie had on Damon's elbow, in a headlock.

"Damon, are ya going to be nice to me?" Stephanie whispered into his eye. Shoving his right arm a bit further. Hearing a pop. "or do I have to break both ya arms?"

"ummm..." Damon thought for a minute, wriggling to get into a better position. "Do I have to answer that?" he smirked at her.

"I think ya better!" She encountered with a poke to his ribs. He smiled sweetly at her.

"And what if I don't?" holding himself perfectly still for the right opening. Pulling his hand under his body. waiting patiently for her guard to drop enough.

"You don't wanna find out." Stephanie eased her headlock, getting ready to move off him. When the subtle movement warned her that he was up to something. Esh'row shifted in his position. Deanna glimpsed into the area just a head of the two wrestling bodies. Seeing a shimmer, she blinked. Glancing again, she saw nothing. Shaking her head, clearing the thought from her mind. Mig'pemy hissed at his brother's carelessness. Esh'row growled. Deanna's sharp hearing picked up the noises. Quickly looking at the two on the ground, she coughed.

"ummm...does anyone know if kangaroos, growl and hiss before they attack?" Peering around her. Wayne's head was down. The two combatants shifted the attention onto Deanna, who was backing away.

"Couldn't really tell you. Why?" Wayne demanded at her.

"Just wondering about the strange noises."

"It's only in your head!" Wayne sneered at her.

"Please Stephanie. Can I ask a favour?" Deanna pleaded

"Depending what it is?" Stephanie got up off the ground. She still felt like someone was watching her intently. Watching her every move, and it was irrating the hell of her. Wayne being himself was not helping her one little iota. _What was the hell Devon thinking. Putting Wayne and me together._ It still grated her nerves. Deanna swung her eyes over to Wayne with an evil sparkle in them.

"If by chance, that Wayne somehow disappeared. I didn't do it." Deanna stated. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. stretching her arms out of her body. Mig'pemy tapped information into his gauntlet. Esh'row clicked his mandibles in thought. Feeling another hunter in the area. He flicked his gauntlet open for the terrain mapping. Seeing something moving in their direction. Esh'row hissed in warning before moving away from the humans. Mig'pemy stared after his brother before growling and moving towards him. they would need to deal with this distraction before moving forward with their mission. They already had confirmation of the ship's landing and where. They needed to head back. Esh'row had his loincloth in a bunch about something.

"Righto. time to onwards and upwards." Stephanie spoke quietly. Each grabbing for their packs, they marched forward down the trail. They were to hike a couple of kilometres to their camp site. Stephanie was in front of the line, carefully tracing the ground for any signs of disturbs to the grow. She suddenly stop and lean forward to get a clear look at the foot impression on the ground. Squadding down, she examined the area to determine where they came from to where they were going. Wayne looked around bored.

"Examining roo droppings again, Steph?" He sneered at her. She flicked him a cold hard glare. Choosing not to acknowledge him. Turning her head around, she touched the area. It was a couple of days old. Wayne looked away bored._ don't even know why I'm here!_ Muttering under his breathe. Deanna turned cold eyes onto him.

"You could always leave." Deanna pointedly stared the way they came.

"And miss all this fun!" Wayne laughed.

"Just shut your bloody mouth, Wayne. before I shut it for you." Damon grated out. clearly annoyed with the man.

"Yeah. Who's army?" He snickered at Damon.

"Me." Stephanie clipped him over the head. "Bunking here for the night." she ordered.

"What happened to please?" Damon teased her. Upon receiving a death glare, he shut his mouth. Deanna shoved him down to the ground. "Bossy bitches!" He grumbled. Stephanie growled deep within her throat. They searched around when they heard a distant roar. "What's that?"

"I don't know. But some thing's out there!" Stephanie breathed in, "And it don't sound happy!"

******************************************************************************************************

Please review!!! staring author here.

so have a good one ;D


	8. Run Part One

Hi again. Here is the next installment for this little drama. I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this one. So please review and let know me what you think of it. Could it have been written different? it is quite possible that it might be updated.

I would like to thank Shadowdog85 this one is for you. Hope you enjoy this a lot.

yeah, don't own Aliens or Predator. Wish I did. You know the rest. Do i really need to tell about the spelling. Please i need the break from it. Read and Review, please.

Mig'pemy; You do that all the time.

Esh'row: Do what?

Mig'pemy: (growls) You know what.

Esh'row: No I don't.

Mig'pemy: (throws hands in air) Exactly that.

Esh'row: Do what?

Mig'pemy; That

falcon: What exactly?

Mig'pemy: That

falcon: Huh. I think you're a can short of a six pack. ******************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER SEVEN: RUN - PART ONE**

**Tilting her face up to the night sky, she breathed in the scent of the flowers that surrounded the area. The air hung heavy with the promise of rain. Lighten streak across the star studded sky in the distance. feeling the night air coolness against her skin. She heard the distant lapping of a waterfall. She felt the peace and contentment within herself. The leaves rustling gently as the breeze brushing pass her. She leaned back against the stump. Idly fidgeting with her hair. Slowly breathing out a sign. Things were good. Settling more comfortable into the lush grass, she started to hum. A shadow stood on the edges of the clearing of where she sat. A soft growl as it melted back into the forest. Seemly disappearing from her sight. She sat straight, hearing a soft footstep at her side. The faceless creature bend down, running a clawed hand down the side of her face. A deep growling in it's chest, as it leaned towards her. Softly cupping her face, whispering **_**Mine!**_** An unearthly laughter rung high in the air. She shivered at the sound it made. Placing its thumb under her chin, tilting her face higher to look into her eyes. Definitely**_** mine!**_** Before it stood up and faded back into the forest. Making a clicking noise before disappearing completely, it softly said **_**I will be watching you.**_

Stephanie sat straight up, her back shivering at the threat in her dream. She could still feel its hand that caress her face. The heat it held but the power as well. It stood tall. It carried itself with dignity. Shivering again, she tried to wipe the image of the faceless creature in her dreams. Giving a yawn, she laid back to sleep. Deanna was tossing in her sleep bag. Stretching out, she closed her eyes. Hoping that she would go back into the subconsciousness again. Shaking her head, she drifted fitfully back into the darkness of sleep. The gravelly voice still ringing in her ears. The icy cold of dread holding the clutching bands around her heart. A sense of doom filling her.

Soft light filtered down through the trees, she aroused herself from the slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched out before fighting with her sleeping bag to visit nature's calling. Looking over to Deanna, who still sleep sound. She unzipped her tent and walk to the closest tree. They were close to water, she could hear the waterfall in the distance. Conjuring her dream back to the front of her mind. The faceless creature that had stood before her. Finishing her business, she proceeded to the small creek that run along the temporary camp site. Washing her hands, she splashed water on her face. The creature still refuse to disappear to the back of her memories. Moving towards the site, she filled the billy with some water. _Matches, _thought, _where are those damn matches! _angry by not finding them. Growling as she hunted through a supplies bag.

"There you are!" Holding them high as she found them.

"Of course I am!" Damon teased her as he stood outside his tent in his boxers. He scratched his chest, as he cocked his head at the same time. Waiting for her writhing remark that he knew that would come back to bite him.

"Not you, tosser. The matches!" Stephanie laughed at his confused expression that he wore.

"What's to eat?" he changed subjects instead.

"Whatever I make. Just need to get the coffee on first!" She supplied for him.

"I think I love you!" Damon threw his hands out. "Your my new best friend!" he headed towards to her.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Stephanie warned. "I haven't had my morning coffee yet!" She backed up a step, planting her fists on her hips. "And anyway, I thought Wayne was your new best friend." teasing him. Damon growled low in his throat as he moved towards the trees

"Whatever!" He tossed over his shoulder before disappearing from sight. Stephanie frowned after him. He was a touchy one.

"Do I smell coffee brewing?" Deanna stretch before removing herself from the opening of the tent.

"Yeah. I'll organise grub shortly." Stephanie threw over to her. "And ya better wake up, wanker features, while ya at it."

"I suppose so." Deanna whined at her. "I'll do it but I ain't going to like it!" She thumped away.

An all mighty yelp could be heard from the tent direction. Deanna step out with a smirk on her face, shrugging her shoulders heading towards the trees. Damon came running out through the trees, skidding to a halt when Wayne made his way through the tent flaps. A grimace on his face. Damon bite back a bark of laughter. _Oh well._ she thought as Wayne hobbled away. Smirking to herself, she started to make breakfast for everyone.

The hunters were lounging in the trees, when a strange smell assaulted their senses. Mig'pemy was sitting with his knee drawn to his chest while the other one hung down over the branch. Esh'row was propped up on the branches above. Glancing at each other, they sniffed the air again. The smell was stronger without their masks on. They are meant to keep them on at all times when hunting. They found them constricting some of the times. Mig'pemy flicked open his gauntlet, typing new data for others that were surely to follow them. One should know most things about the creatures that they hunted. Esh'row flickered his index finger twice at Mig'pemy. Switching their camouflage back on, they descended from the trees to the ground. Landing without sounds, they padded towards the smell. Holding up his two fingers, they stopped and listened to their surrounds. Moving left in a stealthy manner. Esh'row suddenly halted, around that tree was a heat signature. Bracing closer to the trees, they moved forward using the dense protection. Sure they could have used their heat spectrum to look, but where was the fun in that. being careful where they tread, they came closer to the ooman. Esh'row scanned the body, sucking in a breathe. His top right mandible twitching. Halting suddenly, Mig'pemy crashed into him. Deanna swung her in every direction, trying to figure out where that strange sound came form. Esh'row slipped a low hiss out.

Deanna searched around for the hissing sound. She knew snakes made that sound. her fear level rose as she held still, waiting for the hissing again. Moving gingerly around for a weapon, she headed towards the denser side of the tree. searching the ground for a big enough stick. She hit her head, falling down. Looking up, she saw a shimmering light in front of her. her blue eyes widen. the adrenaline rush starting to flow in her veins. she back pedalled on her butt towards the camp site, stick forgotten. She mange to turn onto her knees, before using a rock to hit the simmering shadow that hovered over her. She let out a blood curdling scream, which was answered by guttural laughter.

Stephanie stood at the camp fire, shivering at the sounds coming from the forest. She knew that sound, but this one was different. A higher then the one in her dreams. her body shook, shrinking into herself. Could this thing be after her. She just didn't know.

******************************************************************************************************

If you think its short, suck it up. I happen to like short chapters, easier to read.

So please review!!! Begging here. on the knees, well almost.

So have a good one ;D

falcon: I'm getting the impression that you don't like Wayne

Stephanie: What ever gave you that idea!

falcon: (rolling eyes)

Stephanie: (Smirks) No one said I had to like him.


	9. What The Hell

Hello again! Yes, a new chapter for the ones that have eagerly waited for it. I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to review my story so far. It means a lot to me to know that. So long between chapters, I know. I wish I could blame it on my laziness. But that would not be true. Been a bit busy. I do hope everyone enjoys this one, it was a bit hard to write. In between broken arms, work and moving. So now I know I'm in June, the updates might not be as quick as they use to be. Still a bit undecided with how i should end this yet. So sit back and enjoy!!!

I do not own Aliens or Predators. But I do own these characters. You know about the spelling. And if by some chance there is something wrong, tell me.

Please read and REVIEW!!!

*******************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER EIGHT: WHAT THE HELL!**

Deanna woke to the feel of the metal slab that laid hard beneath her. She wriggled her toes to see if she could have any type of feeling in them. Biting back a moan from the force movement that she made. She could feel the circulation in that area at least with the sudden throbbing. The tingles were more a nuisance now. She wished she had not made herself move from it. She started to shiver at the slight coolness on her back. A pounding jack hammer making residences in her head. Shaking the fogginess from her brain, she struggled to remember how she came to be in this situation. No clear and precise memories came to the forth of her mind. Biting back a groan at her own stupidity in the whole thing. She stretched her senses out. She could hear the soft footfalls outside of the door. A soft tapping coming from inside the room somewhere on her right. A trilling sound could be heard echoing over the walls. She just could not pinpoint where exactly.

"I want her found. And that ooman will lead us to her." Tin'esse snarled out. Wanting to vent his anger at the rightful owner, who had not been seen after entering the ship with the female human. To set one upon it was nearly unheard of. It had not happen in decades. Clicking his mandibles together in thought, he started to pace. "Damn it all!" roaring as the door slided open to permit another in the medic room. Tre'so stood deathly still as he glanced towards the door. Cracking his neck as the thought of it dispatched from his body and mounted on the wall, did not sit to well with him. Grunting as he thought about it, Mig'pemy hobbled into the room, hissing at Tre'so as he walked by.

"What happened to you?" Tre'so trilled at him, Tin'esse staring at the younger hunter. Watching as he walked over to the table. He could clearly see that he favoured his left leg too much. A slight bit of green was evident as well. The fight was first blood drawn, which was only a good thing. Tin'esse signed at this fact. He had a ship full of testosterone filled males, wanting to release their excessive amounts of aggressive out.

"Let's just say..." he waited, "My worst nightmare!" he grumbled at Tre'so. Stepping up to the table, the medic came over to see to his injuries. Giving a hiss of warning to the medic, he proceed to watch the ooman on the table. "She awake yet?" Pointing his right top mandible at her. Hissing again at the medic as the blue gel was searing his flesh. It was unseemly to roar like a pup in front others, so that was keep to the private side when no-one was around to hear you. The others flinched in sympathy at him, knowing the pain of that particular gel.

"Well, yeah. But she is refusing to talk to us." Tre'so spoke up. He glanced down at the strange creature that laid on the table. He noticed a slight shiver to her body. _How strange!_ He thought as he shrugged his shoulders. Wanting to have her make a sound, he just did not care what sound it was. He jabbed his fingertip into her ribs, making her squeak from it. The pain shot through her body as she felt the claws dig into her side. The throbbing in her legs was down to a manageable dull ache.

"Hey, watch them nails!" she whispered fiercely at him. She so wanted to scream, yell and shout at her captors. But all she could manage was a whisper, her throat so dry. She try to swallow what little moisture she could get from her mouth. The fear and panic threatened to overtake what little control she had. Extending her senses further still, she pulled a faintly familiar musk aroma. A whimper escaped her tightly closed mouth. To her ears, she heard a lot of tapping.

A deep chested roar could be heard from the opening of the doorway. Flaring his mandibles, he stood in the ready position. Mig'pemy looked over to his brother. He groaned at the sight, glancing back down at his hands. Tre'so peered around Mig'pemy. They both knew that he was royally peeved off, but the question remained as to why. Tin'esse faded back into the corner to wait the outcome of this confrontation. This just might prove to be an interesting distraction.

"What do ya mean that they gone?" Stephanie glanced around her in bewilderment. Her body language stretch to the point of breaking. "They couldn't have gone poof into thin air, yeah?" her arms were flung out in supplication for the words not to be true. Doom had settled into the pit of her stomach with Wayne's news.

"That would have been my likely guess!" Wayne snorted to her. She was having a female moment as he like to term them. No logical reasoning with her when she got like this. _Unreasonable bitch!_ He thought. He smirked to himself at his good fortunate of this. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, what would ya know!" She threw her arms into the air. Her green eyes flashing as she spat those words at him. She was trying to determine where Deanna and Damon could have gone. No one disappeared into thin air. Not a trace of them anywhere could be found. And also that sound of laughter still brought chills to her bones. "They're just couldn't." she muttered to herself.

"Wake up to yourself, woman." He leered at her, an idea forming in the back of his mind. He continued on, "They could and they did. Just leaving the two of us, all alone in the bush." he took a step closer to her with every word that he had spoken. Pressing on, he murmured in her ear. "How much more romantic could it get?"

"A bullet to the brain would help!" Stephanie shoved him away. Moving further away. Now she felt she had two problems on her hands, that had to be dealt with. Not liking the position that she found herself in, she knew that it was up to her to find the missing team members before Devon found out.

Damon found himself in a shaded spot with the sound of running water nearby. He could feel the trickling of his blood, the taste of copper strong in his mouth. He was dazed from the concussion that he received not too long back, or so he thought. Groaning as he rolled to his good shoulder, he reopened the shoulder wound more. He somehow manage to reposition himself in an upright seating arrangement. He slit his eyes open to glance around his surroundings. Peering up to note the sun's position in the sky. _Shit a hour left before sunset!_ He thought, making himself crawl towards the sound of water. He noticed the pretty dancing black spots before he passed out. _I hope I don't get a tropical infection!_ He thought as he slid into unconsciousness.

*******************************************************************************************************

I was meant to kill Damon off this chapter, but found I need him to help me with something. So the story might be longer then I first originally intented for it. Let me know what you think? Suggestions are always welcome and taken into serious consideration if feasible enough with my plot. I hope there is a plot here! Oh well!!! So until next time, Have a good one ;D

Please, please review.


	10. Dawnings

Hi again. Next installment for this little drama. I would say sorry for losing you. But I ain't, so there. Due to the complex nature of this plot, I had to move Deanna to the front for a couple of chapters. I noticed it took a nasty twist. Instead of the 180, I got 460. But all should be revealed in due time, hopefully. It is just coming out this way. I'll admit that there is really no thought process here, take an idea and run with it. If you are still confused after this chapter, let me know. I might have to go back over it to fix it up. So enough of my ramblings. On to the next piece!

Yeah don't own either Aliens and Predator. You know the rest.

Please Read and Review. *******************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER NINE: DAWNINGS  
**

Deanna woke to the feel of furs beneath her. A distant rumbling in her ear, soothing her already frayed nerves. _Should really turn that air con on!_ She thought as she snuggled further into the soft pillows. Awaiting the peacefulness of what sleep could bring to her. A cloud of fog surrounding her mind with the situation that she had found herself to be in. An illusion she happily wallowed in. Her feet went on a cold seeking mission, trying to find that devious spot. A whisper of breathe leaving her slightly parted mouth. The rumbling sound intensifying as she moved about. Her foot hit something undeniably hard. She felt the slight shifting of the bed.

"Jaws." She whispered as she skirted over to the feline of comfort. Silence filled the room as the rumbling deceased, the closer she got to her intended destination. Her hand paused for a brief second before descending towards her cat. What she encountered was not what she had expected. Peering through her eyelashes, she glanced at the muscled forearm that should have been her cat. "Oh, dear!" She groaned as she closed her eyes. She could live in the land of denial no more. The illusion shattered as reality took shape. _What the hell happened to me?_ She thought as she stretched out. _What ever it is, it's tall!_ She nudged the leg with her big toe, feeling nothing but muscle. Running her hands north, she touch a strange material that clung to its body. It was warm to the touch. _Strange._ As she peered through her eyelashes again.

Esh'row sat up on his elbows to get a better look at the ooman. The idea of her on his sleeping platform unnerved. He was uncomfortable with this arrange. Feeling her soft hands running up his body. He suppressed a slight shiver at what she was doing. _That is not meant to happen! _ He grunted through his mask. His mandibles tapping in thought. He would be the laughing stock of the ship if this got out. And he never even had a chance to mate yet. He stared at her through his eyepiece of his mask. Seeing her hesitating when her hand advanced to his mask, he growled and shook his head. His hair flying around his shoulders. _I wonder what she is doing?_ He wondered as her hand sneaked passed to touch his hair. _She seems fascinated by me!_ A purring sound resuming back in his chest.

A beep sounded in the room a microsecond before the door whoosh open to permit the people in. Esh'row flung himself up off the sleeping platform, watching as the hunters moved further into the room. Tre'so glanced towards the sleeping platform. Raising his eyebrows at the amount of furs that were there. Clicking his mandibles in thought, Mig'pemy strolled in after him. A grasp was heard echoing around the room.

"C'jit, Mig. You idiot." Tre'so snarled at him. Lifting his finger towards his mask. Mig'pemy's mask was still strapped to his hip. A slight head movement was all he received. It had been decided that masks would be worn around the ooman, while she stayed upon the ship. Even if it made the wearer uncomfortable. A slight scent of fear filled the room. Esh'row barked at him in outrage. It was definitely a problem now. She had seen one of their faces.

"What?" Mig'pemy asked in innocently. His top left mandible lifting into one of his smirks. Tre'so reached across the distance to smack his head. Grabbing his hand, Mig'pemy held his wrist before flinging it away. Hissing at him in warning. Tre'so flared his mandibles at Mig'pemy. Esh'row did not stop to think about how he shoved Deanna into the nearest corner away from the other hunters. Hearing the wristblades unsheathe, he strove over to the two combatants in his room. Reaching down for the dagger strapped to his thigh. Switching his eyes between the pair in a ready motion.

"Not in my sleeping quarters. I do not want the duty of cleaning up the blood." he snared to them. Searching between the hard metal mask and the flashing forest green eyes, for an understanding to what he had just said. Harsh breathing filled the room.

"Will ya just stop with the noises!" Deanna demanded at them, "It's giving me a headache!" She growled out. Not expecting the deep purring sound to fill the room. She was tired and cross, no mood to deal with over egoistically males. Peering through her curtain of hair, to find them staring at her. She wiggled around feeling self-conscience under the scrutiny of them.

Tre'so stood tall with his back straight when she spoke. Her voice was soft, unlike their females. Walking over to her, he leaned down to get a closer look at her. He remembered how he got her to squeak the last time. He prodded her in the ribs with his fingernail. She battered his hands away this time.

"I've told you before about them nails!" She spoke vehemently to him. "Touch me again, and I'll clip those suckers!" She added with a measured glare. Tre'so clicked at her in thought. Watching her eyes and body language to see if she spoke true. Giving her a little nod in understanding, he stood up and out of her personal space.

"What the hell are ya?" She questioned out loud. Thinking she had stepped into a horror film. And she was the actress. The trio cocked their heads at her. "I must be dreaming!" she mumbled. _I have too be!_ Her body overcoming with massive shakes. She knew the room was warm but her body was not listening, as the shock set in. The beep sounded again.

"Any news?" Tin'esse demanded, looking at the younger hunters. They bowed their heads not knowing on how to answer the question. Growling low in irration, he whirled onto the female ooman. "What about you?"

"Huh?" She splatted to a halt. Scratching her head. _I must be going insane here._ She knew she heard perfectly clear english being spoken. "What?" She grumbled. This creature or person, she reasoned was speaking to her directly. She pushed her hair from her face. "You're speaking to me..." she stammered, trying to find the right words. Nothing sprang to mind easy enough for her to grasp. Esh'row rolled his eyes at the female. Could one get so stupid.

"What other language would I speak to you in?" His brow raising at her half spoken question. It seemed to him that this little planet intelligence still had not improved very much. Yes, they were still young compared to Yautja standards. _But still..._ he left that thought alone.

"What about it?" Deanna narrowed her eyes at this. _Why would he want some else?_ This line of questioning confusing her more. Shrugging her shoulders, she held her tongue. Tin'esse turned at her. He roared in fury at such defiance from such a young one. No matter the species. A sudden grunt sounded in the room. Esh'row hissed at Mig'pemy.

"You do not want to anger the leader, least you should be mounted!" He warned with a little growl.

"Well, excuse me. But I ain't the one ya want." Deanna scoffed at them. The trio glanced at each other. Esh'row was sure he grabbed the right one. Clicking his mandibles in thought, he flicked his fingers.

"Of course, the other female!" He exclaimed

"And they say, I am slow!" Mig'pemy snickered

"It never ceases to amaze me that you became a young blood!" Tre'so added in as well. Trilling at the thunder that appeared on Mig'pemy's face.

Stephanie crouched down in a trance like state of mind. Thoughts and memories flashing against her eyelids. Scents were still clear and present. Even if they had been missing for three days now, she still had it ingrained into her memory. Reaching down to touch the ground, flicking the leaf that laid in her sights. Shifting her body to the right, she stared at the unusual foot print. The sole was nothing she had ever seen before. But the indention of the soil was light to begin with. But who ever wore it, they had big feet. She continue to search the ground area for more clues to what happened. Scratching her head, she was stump as to this. A deep sorrow filled her heart, as she spotted red splatters everywhere. There was drag marks and then nothing. Standing up, she glance upwards into the trees. A shimmer caught her eyes. She blinked, seeing nothing when she peered into the same void in the tree branches

"What happened?" Wayne stomped over to her. Not caring if he was messing up the struggle marks.

"Look down, dumb ass." Stephanie muttered. Clearly looking into the same spot. _I swore I seen something there!_ Shrugging her shoulders, putting it down to the stress. She turned to Wayne. "A struggle of some description. It's hard to tell."

"You should be able to tell!" Wayne sneered at her, "After all, you're the tracker!"

"And your job is what exactly?" She seethed back at him.

"Don't go there, Steph. You might just like it!"

"Ha," she barked at him. "You're a foot too short for my standards!"

"Next cliff, you're gone!" He swore venomous, before striding back to the barely visible track.

"Not before I get ya first!" She smirked before heading towards him. A croaking sound could be heard before three shimmers moved to follow them.

*******************************************************************************************************

Ha, Ha. I think I trick myself. You'll just have to wait for the next piece to see what happens.

So let me know what you think. I don't know when I'll update next.

So please review. Until next time, have a good one! ;D


	11. Run Part Two

Hey again. Here is a filler for you all to read. Needed to get this one out before I forgot. So sit back and enjoy!

yep, I know. Don't own any of the Aliens or Predators. But I do own mine. Strong language, some slang and I am not touching the spelling issue again.

Thanks Shadowdog85 for your kind words. Like to know you are enjoying this.

Thanks to Cybernetic Mango for the picture. As you should know that the Yautjas are very possessive species, even if mine do sound a bit tame.

Please Read and Review!

*******************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER TEN – RUN PART TWO**

Stephanie leaned over her knees, silently cursing the steepness of the hill. Heavier panting could be heard behind her. The perspiration could be felt between her breasts. Dripping down her back and neck. Swiping at her forehead, before it had a chance to make its way into her eyes. Making them sting. _Ah, shit!_ Spying the climbing ahead. _I'll need a bloody holiday after this_. She could feel all her muscles growing tired. A distant rumbling could be heard.

"What the flaming hell was that?" Wayne glanced around the area.

"I think that was my stomach. No clouds brewing on the horizon." Stephanie chuckled. She did not mind company if they were decent to converse with. But Wayne had a warped mind. No matter what, he was not to be trusted.

"Then, we stopping for some grub?" He asked hoping they were. This climb was killing him. He was better use for gathering intelligence not trekking through some bush, even if it was scenic enough.

"No. We stop, we won't go again!" Shrugging her shoulders at him. Stephanie ears perked to the sound of a stream running in the distance. Relief flashed across her face. She shook her canteen, hearing a little slosh but nothing much more. "Just a little bit further."

"But we've hiked for a few good kay's." Wayne whined in his most childish voice that he could muster. He knew that irritated the hell of her. "I'm thirsty?"

"And I have a child on my hands to boot!" Muttering under her breath. Swirling around to confront him, red splash along her cheekbones. She pointed a finger into his chest. "Now you listen and listen good, mate!" she paused to catch her breath, "I have two missing team members, a whining male and someone is following us. I don't want nor need your all bullshit with this."

"How do you know someone is following us?" He sneered at her. "It could all be your imagination on this!" He threw back into her face. Stephanie's jaw clenched, a nasty light entering her eyes.

"Why are you here again, hmm?" Stephanie murmured as her left hand jabbed him in the solar plexus. Shoving him back into the tree with her right hand. "You have been as useless as tits on a bull!"

"I ain't saying nothing!" Wayne coughed trying to draw breath into his lungs. _I can't believe she did that!_ Stunned that she actually punched him. He watch Stephanie as she moved around him.

"Don't make me repeat my question!" She kicked him in the side of his left knee, making him buckle under the pressure of her foot. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She yelled at him.

"I ain't telling ya shit, woman!" Wayne sneered back at her. _I'm getting beaten by a fucking woman_. His hatred for her sky rocketing at that moment. Wanting to wring her neck, watch her struggle as she breathed her final breathe. A malicious glint entered his eyes. He shifted his good knee for more leverage. The pain shooting up his left knee. It was sore but not broken. _Her mistake!_ He thought as he flung his body at her. Tackling her into the ground, using the tree behind him as a springboard.

Stephanie struggled under the momentum of his body. His torso pressing her into the ground. She could feel the outline of her knife blade nudging into her right thigh. Her hand gun digging into the small of her back. _Don't panic here!_ She mental prepared herself. Searching around for another weapon to help her. Her fingers eagerly locking onto the tree branch. Wayne was straddling her thighs. The light in his eyes going crazy. He turned his pale blue eyes down onto her. A hand skimming her sides. Stephanie arched the branch into the air, with all the force of her winded body. "Get off me, fuck features!" She hollered as she watch the branch slam into the side of his head, throwing him off balance. That was all she needed to roll into a crouch, awaiting his next move.

"You fucking bitch!" His demented scream echoing through the trees. Wiping the blood from his temple. "I'm so going to enjoy this." He drawled as he flipped back onto his feet. Withdrawing the dagger hiding his hiking boot. "Where should I start first?" He murmured, flickering his eyes all over her body.

"You are retarded, Wayne. You have to catch me first!" She hissed at him, before bolting into the denseness of the forest further. The saplings pushing her backwards, the blackberries scratching her skin as she moved through. Using the trees as shields for her hurting body, not registering the dull thudding behind.

"Come to me, Steph. I won't hurt ya too much!" His sickly laugh echoing through to her hiding place in the undergrowth. Stephanie shivered at his laugh. Chills dancing along her spine. She heard a distant croaking. The trees swaying with the fresh breeze. Drawing her Bowie from her hip, waiting for Wayne's feet to appear in her sights. The trusty instrument of death held tightly within her grasp.

*******************************************************************************************************

To Be Continue...

So until next piece is updated, enjoy.

Have a good one! ;D


	12. So It Begins!

Thank you everyone for waiting some patiently with this next installment. It was a demon to write. A paragraph here and there. Hopefully it will make sense! Let me know what you think. Sorry about the sheer boldness of the main text, my kids thought it would be nice to help mum with her writings. Hence the need to fix it up. Hopefully, I got it all. Let me know if you see any abnormal numbers in the paragraphs. Hence do not teach children how to use the computer.

Sorry Shadowdog85 for the suspenseful time that you had. Hope you enjoy the conclusion between Stephanie and Wayne. I think I did not like him much myself. But he served his purpose in this little drama.

Yeah, I know. Don't own the Aliens or Predators lines. This purely for my own benefit.

I would like to caution people with this update. It contains strong sexual material, strong language and some slang. Read at your own risk!

Even said on my part, onto the story. Please read and review!

*********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – SO IT BEGINS!**

Stephanie's penetrating glare rake out from under the trees branches. Scanning the vital area of where he had stood, not moments ago. She heard the litter of the ground, cracking and braking under his footfalls. Withholding her breath, she crouched still as a statue. Not a trembling muscle. The soft thudding of his feet grew closer to her hiding place.

"Come on down, Stephanie. You are our next lucky contestant!" Wayne's demented mind was growing steady as the minutes pass. "Now, where could you be?" he sung out. "A ring a ring a rosie. A pocketful of posies , a tissue a tissue, you will fall down." laughing madly at his own joke. Stephanie shook her head at the lameness of it.

"And no sense of humour!" She taunted out to him. "But you still have to find me!" She thought for a moment before replying more, "Over here!" Wayne's head swirled into the direction that her voice sounded from. A croaking sound right behind him.

"I'll find you yet!" Wayne glinting into the grove of trees that stood in. Stephanie dived behind the tree trunk, making herself swallow breath. The fear dancing along her spinal cord. Moving cautiously to the opening, she spanned the tree to stand behind him. The Bowie pointing lazily to the ground.

"Right behind ya now." Stephanie shouted at him. He twirled around, losing his balance in the process. Stephanie laughed, stalking over to him. Her hips swinging provocatively. She stepped on his inner thigh with her boots. "Guess I had to find you instead!" Grinding her heel into the area. Wayne screeched with the pain of feeling his flesh tearing, stomping on him for good measure. Reaching down, she nicked the vital artery in the torn area with her knife. A cold hard look in her eyes. "What did ya say, my turn now?" she gleefully asked.

Wayne grunted at her. The pain dulling down enough for him to start thinking again. Noticing the position of her knife, he carefully moved his legs. A distorted space behind her. Blinking he saw nothing. Flexing his hand, he launched upwards into her stomach. Slamming them both into the tree behind. Making his voice drop a couple of octaves, whispered "No, it's still mine!"

The smell of sour sweat overpowered the sweet aroma of the forest fauna. Stephanie crinkled her nose up at the stench. She forced her aching lungs with the much needed oxygen. Wayne leaned in closer to her, taking a deep breathe as he smelled her. Running his tongue along her collar bone up the side of her neck. Stephanie shuddered at the feel of the moisture running along her throat. Her knife hand held firmly against the tree. She could feel Wayne's hand move into her hair, fisting it into knot before twisting. Stephanie smothered a sharp pain-filled cry at the hairs pulling at the base of her skull. She waited for the right moment, keeping the fear and panic at bay. The emotional turmoil that she felt, stamped down to retain her clear headiness that she knew she would need.

"God, you smell wonderful." Wayne whispered to her. Stephanie refrained the bile that was slowly rising up into her mouth.

"And you still smell like shit." Stephanie retorted defiantly at him. She felt the punishing grip on her throat. _When did he move his hand?_ She questioned her mind, trying to think back. The memories were hazy with the over-sweeping of fear in them.

"Be nice, little girl!" Flexing his fingers around, squeezing that bit more. Shutting off her oxygen supply. "And I just might ya live!" He murmured as his lips were seeking hers. He nudge the apex of her thighs. A grunt coming from him, as he pushed upwards. "I could make this so good for ya!" He stated while locking onto her lips. Stephanie saw the perfect opportunity for the execution of her plans.

With a malicious smile upon her face, she bit down hard onto his bottom lip. Feeling the flesh tearing between her tightly clenched teeth. The taste of copper on her tongue, making her stomach cramp up with the taste. Revolution surging through her veins. Grinding his lip between her teeth before tugging downwards with it. Swinging her head back, aiming her forehead for the bridge of his nose. Watching with a devious pleasure at the blood gushing out of his nose. The high pitch howling of his voice was sweet music for her ears. The abstract horror on his face, making her heart sing with the joy of it.

Wayne stumbled back as the intense pain from his nose, blinded him to anything else around him. He thudded into something solid behind. The blood roaring in his ears drowned out the slight hiss that was issued. A set of hands descended onto his shoulders, holding still. Terror flashed across his dead eyes. The pressure increased as he watched in slow motion of Stephanie's knee bending towards him. The gleeful expression on her face, the look of revenge in her eyes. Kneeing him solid in the chest, rendering him winded for the second time. Stephanie double fisted him between the shoulder blades, forcing him to his knees. Hearing the sicking crunch of his nose re-braking again as her steel caps connected again.

"Sorry Wayne. Not interested in anything that ya got!" she snarled as she aimed her left boot into his ribs. Making them crack under the pressure of her kick.

"Always thought ya were on the same team!" The malicious glare was back in his eyes. The added pressure of his shoulders gone when he fell to his knees. Reaching down into his boots, he slyly slide the gun from it's hiding place. Cocking the hammer back, he smirked. "Well, it almost time to say goodbye, Steph." Pulling the trigger to fire a shot at her.

Stephanie felt herself flying the air. The weightlessness of body just being picked up in the nothingness that surrounded her. She could feel the hands that had reached for her waist at the last possible moment. She thrashed around trying to plant her feet back onto solid ground that she knew. The fear overshadowing any logical reasons that her brain could come up with. She landed on a shoulder, making her grunt as she was carried away. A warning growl sounding close to her ear. Peeking up through the distortion of air. She watched as Wayne was suspended. His screaming high pitch as terror filled his voice. The visual of him hanging on the bloody weapon before being tossed into the nearest tree.

"You do not want to watch what will happen next?" The slightly slurred english sounded out to her.

"Why?" Stephanie felt her stomach jar with each step that was taken. Realising that she was moving away from the scene in rapid succession. The bile raising once again at the thought. Her mind had clearly decided to shut itself down. Shock overcoming her reasoning.

A grunt sounded before the voice came to her. "It will not..." The voice paused for a second, quickly thinking of the right words to say. "Be pretty." It finished with.

"Who are ya?" Stephanie asked not really expecting the reply or the shrugging of the shoulder that she lay upon.

"Only time will tell!" A clicking sound echoed into her eardrums. A puzzled look graced Stephanie face.

"What do ya mean by that?" She was suspicious of this person. _Boy, we are covering a lot of ground! _She thought as she glanced around her. Trying to look pass the flashing trees around her. A meowing sound could be heard. A rumbling vibrated through her stomach. "where are ya taking me?" Stephanie demanded. "I can walk." She rethought that statement when she looked around again. _I couldn't even keep up running! _She slumped at the shoulders.

"All questions will be answered in due time. But now is not the time or place to answer them!" The voice rumbled out. Sagging against the shoulder, she could feel the blackness call out to her. The bone deep tiredness that came with the fighting. Letting it overtake her, she rested her head. Her eyes closing to the reality of watching the blood pouring of Wayne's body as he hung there.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed that. I will be taking some time off this. That just fried my brain. I'm sorry it took so long to get up. It seems there is another twist to this little drama yet again. Will Stephanie find Damon or has he vanished off the face of the earth?

Please review.

So until next time. Have a good one! ;D


	13. What Now?

Hello again to all the patient readers, and welcome to any of the new ones. Yes, I was not lying about the last chapter frying the ole circuit boards called the brain. So much to wait for. Sorry about the delay but I had to recoup from the long computer sessions. And my computer was also out yet again. had to burrow the other half's computer which is hard when he wants it all the time. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter that I have humble put again as a thank you for your patience. The last chapter will also have a rewrite as well. I found I did not like that much. So enough of my rambling. On to the story.

Yeah, I know about not owning the Aliens and Predators but I do own mine.

Drop me a line or two. Read and Review! I do enjoy hearing from readers!

*******************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER TWELVE - WHAT NOW?**

**Huddling in closer to the fire. Stephanie ran her hands through her hair, to relieve the tension headache that was forming behind her eyes. The stars twinkled brightly as she stared up into the night sky. Their brilliance almost to painful for her sights. Peacefulness danced around her. Luring her to the contentedness, that she only found when she was asleep. Shadows ebbed and flowed through the air. Their stilettos shifting as the light flickered. the dullness not brothering her. Stretching out more, she shook her shoulders to shake the tension from them. The coolness caressed her skin. A slight breeze hung in the air. The dense forest scents sweeten the atmosphere that bit more. The sounds of the night coming alive. Closing her eyes in the sheer pleasure of it. Basking in everything that surrounded her. The waterfall trickling in the background to provide the soothing soul music that she so needed. Brushing her fingers against the grass to rest by her side. The blades gently tickling the back of her knees. A soft smile on her face. A sigh leaving her lips as they parted to take in the fresh air. Slowly filling in her lungs. The atmosphere crackling with the night energies. So full of life. No screaming of civilisation to contend with. She was happy. The fire dancing its exotic dance. Flickering and flaring. Enticing the spectators to come closer to it.**

** A shadow breaking away from the concealment of the dark. To stand magnificent before the light. Allowing her eyes to roam over the polished alloy that adorned its body. The muscles quivering in the faint light. Groaning at the thought she was caught again. Nowhere seemed safe enough for her. This tormentor still tracked her down. Making her relive the memory of their first meeting. Even if it was in a dream. Curling on her side, it approach her. Kneeling behind, its hands running lightly down her back. **_**What do ya want now?**_** Stephanie posed the question to the still air that was behind her. Hearing a whoosh of something that was getting flung around. Turning her head, to peer at it. Scanning its body as she made the decision that it was definitely male. Averting her eyes away from the loin cloth that touched the ground between its legs. She had already glimpse its head that was cocked to the side. Like waiting for an answer to form in its mind. Clicking could be heard before she felt his fingers gently grasped her chin. Slowly moving her head towards him making sure that their eyes meet. Her staring at the black void of where his should have been. Ever so slowly, stroking her cheek. A deep rumbling being emitted from his chest. Soothing her. Closing her eyes to make the sound penetrate more into her mind. It was like having her own cat sitting upon her chest as it purred. **_**Mine!**_** was all he said before he shifted away from her. Swallowed up by the darkness again. **_**Just leave me alone!**_** She shouted out into the darkness. Her only reply back was his laughter.**

Stephanie bolted upright. That dream was something else, that she could not put her finger on. It had a surreal atmosphere around it but something was different about it this time. Shaking her head at her foolish notions of the dream, she glanced around the area that she found herself in. Noticing that there was not any of the stars but pitch blackness around her. A small smokeless fire in front of her. Blankets were spread around the fire as if a person had sleep there at some point. The shadows bouncing off the walls. Flickering into the crevices before leaving them in the darkness as before. Stephanie searched her memory as to how she came into this situation. Shuddering at the thought of seeing Wayne being impaled by thin air. She growled at this, knowing that he should have been hers. What ever killed him, she would like a few choice words with it. Standing to stretch out her painfully cramped muscles, she still searched the area. All her senses on high alert. Her mind on details but she could deal with that. Twisting different ways to search for that escape route out of the dank place that she stood, even if someone was nice enough to light the fire for her. Reaching her hand out to touch the rocky walls. The fire did not reach this far into the cavern that was the cave.

Sighing at the useless of not being able to see in the dark. She growled in the back of her throat that she was being held as a prisoner. if that was the case. Moving in closer to the fire, she crouch down to the ground. She was ready to sprint into the darkness if she so needed too. She did not like knowing what she was not fighting. And she still had to find her team members. _Let's forget about the missing person. I have more important stuff to do now!_ thinking as she sunk down to her bottom, crossing her legs. Trying to relax her pent up energy that was coursing through her bloodstream, screaming to get out. _not working!_ she thought as she straighten back up. Pacing in the limited light. her eyes constantly searching for the way out. _There must be a way out!_ figuring if she stalked around the open room, she would find it. Her body had not felt so sore in such a long time that she could not recall it. Her dream still disturbing her in thought. Her mind pulling the images up at random times. Forcing them back into the storage that she had designated for such things. Clearing her mind of everything that was not important to her. Starting to feel smother by the close in space that the fear started to prickle along her spine.

"Not now!" She murmured to herself. Waiting was not her strong suit in life. Drumming her fingers on her pants leg. Her brain going that extra fast working things out. Nothing coming to her. Questions half forming before disappearing into the blackness. Water dripping caught her attention. Slapping her forehead for not paying closer attention to it. _Water means bath. Which means Cleanliness._ Shaking her head at her own thought process. She was going mad. Allowing her touch and hearing to guide the way to the way. She did not care if it was only two inches of water. She needed to be clean. The idea of Wayne all over her, rankled her self sense. making her growl again. Her trusty knife sheathed back in its place. But she some how had lost her major arsenal of weaponry. Stephanie stumbled her way to the dripping water. A high pitched scream escaping her throat as she felt herself being pitched forward, her hands scraping along the walls as she tried to find something to grab onto to stop the sudden fall to the jagged ground that she just knew that was there. feeling the sudden stop of her hitting the hard ground below. Shaking her head to clear the ringing in her ears. "For fuck's sake!" She growled to herself.

Dark filled the room to its capacity, from what Stephanie could seen from her sprawled position on the ground. She tested her knees, knowing that she had at least skinned them. "Bugger, that hurt." A pulling sensation in her right shoulder. "Not again." She muttered as she relocated the shoulder back into its original position. _Fuck, walking wounded here!_ she thought evilly as she slowly pulled herself back to her feet. All her muscles protesting as they worked. _This water better be worth it! _ Getting angry at the prospect that she might not even find this supposed water, even if she did hear it. Her internal clock was so out of whack that she did not know which direction she was heading or what time it was. She prayed that she did not smash her mobile in her ungraceful descend to the ground. Limping while she moved along the wall. Water splashing up onto her jeans. Stephanie continue to move forward to the trickling of water. Her palms feeling raw as she keep them to the walls. Stooping further downwards as the tunnel closed in around her. Her feet sliding on what she assumed was moss. feeling herself pitch forward again, she landed face first, shutting off the scream that was forming, into the hidden body of water.

Surfacing while sputtering the water from her mouth. Reefing her hair out of her face. She trended the water. Not knowing in which direction to turn for the safety of dry land. Stephanie groaned at her luck in this expedition to find cleanliness that she wanted. Her body shivering in the coldness of the water. her teeth starting to clattered. Making it almost impossible to move. Swimming forwards, her hand hit the edge of the rocky wall. _Hope there is no crocs here!_ she thought as she lifted herself from the water. Adrenaline surged through her body as she felt something brush passed her legs. Pulling herself further onto the ledge, kicking her shoes off as she did so. Sour at the thought that she was soaking wet now. She had lost her shoes. She bemoaned the fact that her phone was now also dead. _Good for nothing!_ She unhappily march to where she hoped she had started from. Her mind twirling. She hobbled along when she stumbled again. It felt like she just had hit the rocky wall that surrounded her. _Note to self. Grab a light!_ She thought as she walked forward towards the light that she spied in the distance. Strong enough for the warmth that she craved for.

Stephanie stepped further along the tunnel coming to the entrance that she had the cavern in the first place. Except now with the exception of her being clean the only thing that had change in the what felt like hours to her. She breathed in deeply and headed towards the fire as she started to peel her wet clothing off. She made sloshing sounds with every step that took closer to the warmth. Her feet felt the cold solid ground. Her socks offering what little protection that they could. Stephanie was not attuned to any of her surrounding as she pitched forward towards the fire. Smother a scream that barely left her throat. She grunted when her ribs made contact with something solid. "For fuck sake, not again!" her eyes closed so she could not watch the ground rush up to her. Carefully she pried her eyes open to only squeak as she saw herself several feet off the ground. Her jaw hung open to how this could have happened. Swinging her head around and seeing nothing there. But she was still suspended in the air. "Okay, this is really weird. Mind putting me down now!" She asked to nothing in peculiar but getting a response either way. With her hitting the ground on her knees again. "Fuck, that hurt!"

Stephanie stood as she dusted herself from her impromptu fall to the earth. She searched around her as she tried to find the source of her being suspended in mid air. Before she was dropped like the provable bag of potatoes. Scratching her head, "I'll be damned!" hearing the laughter bounding around the cave at her words. The tingle was dancing along her spine again. She knew that sound. She had heard it before. She crouched down, thinking that would hide her that much better. _Make a smaller target!_ She thought back to what her father had always taught her to do. _Move carefully!_ A shimmer of light was heading over towards her. The air held a type of electric charge to it. Reaching for her Bowie again. She was poised ready for whatever was about to happen.

*******************************************************************************************************

Please review!


	14. Let It Go Already!

Yay, it is finally here. The next installment. Life got in the way a bit with this one. Also had to deal with some writer's block. That is fun not to have. I would also like to call for suggestions on this one as well. It seems i have lost the plot with this one, or maybe, have too many. I would like to thank everyone with their patience as well. This has been a demon to write. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

**TheAnonymousOne89:** hopefully this will not make your head spin. And thanks for pointing out that my paragraphs were too long.

I know. Refer to last chapters for disclaimers.

Righto, onto the story then! PLEASE read and review! Any suggestions are welcome now. I fear this maybe shelved for a future date if I can't work out the kinks in it.

*******************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – LET IT GO ALREADY!**

Stephanie growl low in throat at the intruder. The shimmering form appearing very opposing to her eyes. Her knife a comfort in her palm. Shifting it around, allowing the weight to ease her overburden mind. Too many things had happen so far for her to be at ease with anything that appeared out of no where. Wishing her mind was playing tricks on her. She knew what she was seeing was not possible. In the realm of logic that is. But nothing so far, in her life had prepared her for these events.

She slowly closed her eyes. Praying in her mind that at least she would live to see any day. Regrets filling her heart. _There goes the neighbourhood!_ She thought as she shifted her weight onto her back foot. Preparing for the form to lunge at her. Preparing for the brutal impact that she knew instinctual that was to come. The fire casting her face into the shadows. Wishing the ground would open up. Even to just swallow her whole. The dread mastering her nerves. She felt as she was paralysed.

Glancing around the barren cavern that was to be her grave. She witnessed what happen to Wayne. The high pitch scream that filled the air. The sicken thud of his body being impaled on what weapon she could never guess. The shimmering form that held him suspended high in the air. The feral laugh that followed before he was cruelly thrown aside. The cry of victory on the unknown lips. It still shook her to think about it. Now finding herself in the same situation. _What the fuck have I done now!_ Her body straighten to her full height of six feet.

She was tall for a female but the unknown shadow was taller still. Gulping back the moisture as she stared upwards to the opposing figure in her. The skin was nothing that she knew of. It appeared to be reptilian but it also was smooth looking. The stripes wrapping themselves around the arms and the torso. Muscles bulged as the arms flexed. Armour decorated the arms, shoulders and legs. Wicked looking weapons hung from the belt. An emotionless mask hide the face from her view. Intriguing designs adorned it.

A dry rasp voice sounded out in the darkness. Starling Stephanie with it. She was not expecting the being to speak. Taking a step backwards, she trip over her feet in her haste to get away. Terror filling her mind. Nothing could be worse then this nightmare. A growl sounded out towards her. Holting her further movements. Her legs refusing to obey her brain. Her reasoning flying off the planet with every beat of her heart. The figure stalked her. Slowly moving towards her. Fire flickering over the skin. _Fuck, fuck._ Her eyes flickering around for the nearest exit.

Finding nothing that could hide her so easily. Her shoulders slumped into the defeated feelings that filled her soul. She could not escape. She had finally meet her fate at this being's hands. Thoughts swirled inside her mind. Memories dancing so tantalising in front of her.

"What do ya want, now?" Stephanie yelled out. Making the being's head tilt to the side. As if to study her. A croaking sound echoed over the walls. Stephanie stood defiantly before it. A glare in her eyes. If she was going to die, then she would die fighting. Fear whispering away with her decision. Her jelly legs turning to steel. Her arm itching to slash out with the knife.

The stranger held its hand out in supplication to her. Making her pause in thought. Something like this was happening to her and the stranger was holding out its hand. Stephanie shook her head. It had seem so surreal. Like it was begging for her to understand. She growled low in throat, gripping the knife tighter. Her eyes following the stranger's hands. Waiting to see what it was doing.

Air vented softly into the atmosphere. Catching her off guard. Not registering what was happening in front of her. Her mind swirling with the different scenarios that were dancing through her head. A strange soothing scent permeable the area. Relaxing her ridge body. Watching the hands gracefully ascend towards the mask. Both on the side, when a little popping boomed around the room. Stephanie did the only thing left in her arsenal. She fainted.

_Somewhere on the ship:_

"What do you mean?" Tin'esse roared. Agitation lining his body. His fists clenched at his sides. "How could you have lost her?" He swirled onto the unsuspecting object of his anger. His dreads flying with the full force of his head.

"Ah, I...do not..." The young blood clicked. His head bowed. Muscles trembling. Tin'esse drew his hand back. Snarling his displeasure at him. Clipped him in the head. Forcing the young blood against the wall. Wishing he was somewhere else.

"I do not want excuses." Tin'esse's mandibles flaring. His temper blazing at their incompetency of the situation. "I want..." Swinging around at the hissing sound of the door opening. His eyes flashing over towards the door.

"Oops. Sorry." Deanna reconsidered her move in the doorway. Slowly backing away as she spotted the unholy gleam in his eyes. A small cry leaving her throat as she bumped into something solid behind her. Fear radiating off her, as she search around the room for a possible escape route.

"Your friend is a tricky one." Tin'esse snarled into her face. Feeling his hot breathe brush along her hairline. Her scent of fear pleasing to him. "What are we to do with you?" He trilled as he ran a finger down her cheek. His hand brushing along her collarbone to settle around her throat. His fingers flexing. She clawed at the hand. Her windpipe feeling the pressure that he was extruding on it.

"Please." She whispered through her constricting throat. Black spots dancing in her sight. The crushing pressure more then she could handle. Her feet dangling a few feet from the floor. Throwing her leg back, she aimed for his kneecap. Putting all her weight that she could muster into that kick. Feeling his fingers sliding from her throat. She did it again.

"You will pay for that." He roared into her face before flinging her to the side. Deanna closed her eyes at the fast approaching wall. Knowing that the impact would hurt. Her already battered body not able to take too much more abuse. An alarmed cry escaping as she felt pressure in her mid section. Making the tears spring readily to her eyes. She discovered herself being plastered into a muscular chest. The arms tightening around her. "Maybe you should keep your pet on a leash!" Tin'esse slanting them a disgusted face before turning on his heel to leave the room.

Eerie silence filled the sudden void of noise. The tension hung high in the air as Deanna gazed up into her protector's masked face. A vein jumping out of his neck. He stood rock solid as he watch her. Quiet tapping could be heard close to her ear. A deep rumbling emitting from his chest. A jarring sensation coming from his footsteps as he carried her back to his sleeping quarters. His strides eating the distances up. His hair flying as he shook his head. He had no business protecting the female. But he did anyway.

Her scent started to flare his most primitive side of his nature. Gently laying her upon the furs, he started to back away. Punching a code into the panel, he turn to leave. Deanna startle cry shook him to the core. _What's happening?_ Esh'row silently cursed himself. Feeling the pull to the small female that was draped across his bed. A look of terror graced her face. Her arms held out in supplication to him. Tears streaking down her face to gather on her chin.

"Please." Deanna pleaded to him. "Stay." He growled low in his chest. Undecided with what he should do. Parts of himself wanting to run while the other parts wanted to stay with her. Give her the comfort that she so badly needed. His mandibles clicked in deep thought. He step closer to the sleeping platform. Air hissed into the room as he moved his hands to the side of his mask. Breathing in deeply, he started to pull the mask away with the soft pop. Dread filled his heart. A moment of truth would be reveal shortly. With that thought, he lowered his mask and waited for her reaction.

*******************************************************************************************************

Review Please!


	15. Why Me!

Yippee! Here is another installment for you all to enjoy. My muse decided it was time to write again. So I kicked the other half off the computer and took it over. Man, I'm evil. Unfortunately due to the fact of the cough, colds and sore holes. I do not know when I will update next. I'm hoping within the next couple of days. It may seem very random at times, I am basically running on empty. So enough of me rambling onto the story!

Yes I know. Don't own Aliens or Predators. But I do own this.

I forgot to thank everyone that has put me on alert and also as a favourite. Special thanks for everyone that took the time to review me. I feel very touch with almost 3000 hits and close to a 1000 visitors. I was not expecting that. So thanks again and enjoy this!

********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – WHY ME!**

**S**tephanie glanced around her groggily. The terrain was unfamiliar to her scrambled mind. The light seem so out of place, there was too much of it to begin with. A thumping sensation was sitting behind her eyes. She shook her head and groaned. The sharpness of the light piercing behind her lids. _Where am I?_ She thought as she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position. A sharp pain running down her legs as she shifted her weight. Her back against the tree. A confused look on her face as she searched her memory on how she came to this position. Nothing was springing forth. The pounding got worse the more she force herself into thinking about it. Wiggling her toes, she sighed in relief that she could at least move that much. Her muscles protested at any movement that she made.

The blurriness of her eyes cleared. Searching more closely around her. She discovered that she was some how out of the cave. Her tomb of death. Believing that she must of have died inside there. Nothing was coming to mind, making her frustrated. A tingling run along her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her senses of alert as she could feel that danger was close at hand. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she peered around. She was sore and tired, even with the supposed sleep that she just had. The sky appeared very blue after so much darkness that had surrounded her. She shivered at the slight cool breeze that blew across her bare skin. Making the crowns dance with the strength of it. She could see the clouds high in the horizon. Heavy with the rain. _Does it do anything else but rain?_ She snorted through her nose. Not relishing the idea of being stuck out in the elements, again.

Her head snapped up at this thought. Her eyes closed as she force her mind to remember. Frustration running high in her emotions. So far, this trip had been nothing but a wild goose chase with a fatality. Maybe even two or could that possible be three. Her mind working in overdrive as she ran through the last couple of events that had happen. Nothing made much sense. What was that thing that had Wayne. _Never did like that wanker!_ Feeling no remorse with what happen to him. She searched around for something to grab onto. Walking was the most important thing in her present position. She needed to get out now. She could feel her sanity slipping with this situation. So many unknown temporal for her to content with. She was way out of her depth in this case. She did not like. A stick catching her eye.

Reaching forward towards, a sound caught in her ears. Running water from a nearby creek. Making her movements more harassed now that she could hear it. She could taste the refreshing taste as she imagine it sliding down her throat. Her throat feeling the perching of it. She had not realise that she was thirsting until she heard that life giving substance. Her fingers wrapping around the stick, she slowly lifted herself up from the ground. Stumbling as pins and needles shoot down her legs. Making walking almost impossible to walk. Standing still as she got her bearings, she slowly step forward using it like a cane. Leaning heavily on it as her steps got faster. The pain dispersing as her survival instincts kicked. Clearing her mind but the sound that had reached her ears.

The bush could be a funny thing. It could swallow up the unwary never to return them. It was fraught with unknown dangers and sudden drops. Hidden traps that the eye could not see. One would have to transverse it with caution. It commanded respect or you would pay with your very life. Stephanie thoughts were filled with the wisdom of her father's voice. It seemed like he was guiding her way. She stop suddenly. The noise was less closer now. Silently cursing her internal directive self. She was lost. Despair welled up inside her. She was positive that the creek was this way. She swung her head around. The rush of water could not be that far. She needed to keep a calm head.

Thinking back on where she could have taken the wrong step. It was hard to determine which tree exactly where her thoughts had wander from her current mission of finding that water. Cursing a blue streak, as she turned on her heel and headed back the way she hope she came from. She was so thirsty. She swore that she was hallucinating from it. Right before her eyes was a waterfall. Beautifully cascading down to form a vapour of mist at the bottom. Green lush trees surrounding the area. She ogled the scenery in front of her. Her fingers reaching up to pinch herself. Feeling the pain of her nails. She realise that she was not dreaming. That she had never seen such an alluring place could be here in reality and not something that she could have dreamed up.

Giving her head a slight shake, before hobbling down to the bank. The water looked refreshing to her weary body. So inviting that she fought the impulse to jump head first straight into it. Kneeling back to scoop the much needed life preserving. She drank heartily of it. Stopping when she had her fill of it. Her stomaching growling indicating that it had been a while since she last ate. _Of all the rotten luck._ She mentally slapped herself. She glanced around the area. _Now what would MacGyver do?_ Letting a chuckle out. She did not even have her knife anymore. She was defenseless. A snarl escaping pass her lips, cursing the person that had stood in front of her when she lost it. _It must still be in that cave._ She thought as she laid back onto the grass.

Running her hand over the grass as she thought deeply. She knew that she was in some trouble. She just did not know what type and that made her very frustrated in the extreme. She had two team mates missing and she did not where to start looking for them. She thought of them before they had mysteriously disappear. Praying that they would be fine where ever they are.

Slowly sitting up, pulling her knees to her chest. She rested her head against them. She really needed that holiday. When this was over. She was taking a permanent vacation. No one would be able to find her. Her head snapping up at this thought. Why did she not think of it earlier. Suddenly surging to her feet. Everyone leaves tracks, even very little ones. Slapping her forehead for not thinking of it. She just had a tiny problem of the rain. That makes things more interesting. Rubbing her temples as her mind raced. Her thoughts tumbling over themselves, trying to take root. She needed to back track to the camp site and start from there. The only interesting point she found, she had no idea where it was.

********************************************************************************************************************

If you are following Memories Of Him, an update is heading your way. Just putting the finishing touches on it. just let me get some sleep first.

So Please Review! Love it or Hate it! Let me know.

So have a good one! ;D


	16. Intentions Of Delay

_**Author's Note:**_

Due to the realisation that my story quality has gone down hill. Big time. Each chapter will now be looked at again. As I find I have been unhappy with it for sometime.

No more update's until it is done.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Thank you everyone for their patience as I endeavour to finish this.

The new chapter is in the polishing stages. Just bear with me as I fix it up.


End file.
